We Can Make it through this
by Fray Ray
Summary: Cath is WHAT? And Brandon has a visitor! Continuation from New Face In Vegas is here! R&R Rated for safety...Warnings at the beginning of the chapters...So just read those and you can make that choice...Ch 8 up
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own CSI in anyway...**

**A little language depending on how you react to curtain words...two words...So don't worry...**

**Placed 3 months after "New Face In Vegas" before the three year skip in the end of that story...**

* * *

"I've been thinking," the auburn haired woman started to the African American man walking beside her to the DNA lab.

"We all know that's dangerous," he teased.

"I am being serious, Warrick," she shot him an evil eye, which, she was told, has come to be feared a little more than even Sara's.

"Sorry, Bran, sorry," Warrick held up his hand in defense.

"Anyway, I think you and Cath two should tell someone," Brandon replied. She had been in Las Vegas for about three months now, her and Nick had continued dating and so had Sara and Greg. Warrick and Catherine were still together also, but that was no longer a big part of it all.

"Not yet, Brandon, we will when we are ready," Warrick let out a sigh.

"When will that be? When she is giving birth?!" Brandon said the second part a little louder then intended and received a couple of odd glances, although, most of the lab workers were use to her being their by now.

"Keep your voice down, Brandon!" Warrick scolded her in a hushed tone. Brandon looked down, she always felt like a small child when Warrick or Catherine scolded her about something.

"Yes, father," she joked smiling at him.

Warrick tried to hide a smile but failed, "Fine, you got me," he sighed. They laughed and passed by Grissoms office where he was doing some paper work.

"Do you think he has a secret life he isn't telling us about?" Brandon leaned over to Warrick and whispered.

He let out a loud laugh attracting more stares and then stopped when they had reached the lab, "I don't know, Brandon."

* * *

Greg was on the floor laughing and Brandon was sitting on the couch staring at him as he said through laughed, "Your kidding right?"

"No," Brandon gave him a blank face and then returned to the book names "Do You Fear Me?" which was a horror book about a man that captured people and tortured them and then asked the question right before he killed them.

"That CAN'T be your biggest fear," Greg had managed to calm himself.

"Well, it is, but if you must know I also greatly fear clowns and spiders," Brandon put her bookmark in the book since it was apparently not going to be read right now.

"Clowns, I can understand. Spiders, okay, normal. But, being asked what you are afraid of being your biggest fear? Come on!" Greg had his arms around his legs and he was still sitting on the floor. "What in the world provoked that?"

"This movie I watched was about a guy who did this game show thing, or so he said he was, and asked them what these kids biggest fear was, and then he would us that in torturing them. Like this girls biggest fear was losing her twin brother, so their challenge was that they had to decide which was to die, if you pressed your button the drill came towards your head. The girl pushed to button to save her brother, then the boy to save her and finally he made your drop the remote and his head had a hole drilled in it. It was a good movie. Just you know, I would much rather have people not know my fear now," Brandon explained.

Greg looked at her with amusement in his eyes, "I...want...to...see...it! What is it called?!"

Brandon let out a laugh, "Its called 'Are You Scared?'."

Greg nodded as the door opened and Nick entered, "Hey, Babe." He walked over and kissed her forehead, "What are you talking about?"

"Fears," Brandon replied.

"She has a strange fear doesn't she?" Nick said turning to Greg.

Greg nodded, "She almost freaked out on me."

"That because you have the brains and the materials to do something like that," she said referring back to the movie.

"Why the heck would I want to kill you?"

"I hate to interrupt such a great discussion," Sara had just opened the door, "but Catherine is in the bathroom throwing up."

"Shit!" Brandon screamed running out of the room then yelled back, "I got her."

Brandon made it to the bathroom in what had to be record time. She checked he watch then made a mental note to check how far it was and to check Genesis World Records. She walked in hearing Catherine before she saw her, "Hun, you okay?"

"Hey, Bran, huh, Sara saw me," she seemed more worried about this then the fact she was losing everything that she had eaten that day and night.

"I know. Its okay, I got this," Brandon leaned over her and pulled her hair back putting a hair tie in it then leaned against the door of the stall. A smile came across her face, "Have you sent Warrick out at nine o'clock to get pickles yet?"

Catherine let out a laugh standing up, "Yes, and he wasn't happy about being awoken early."

Brandon let out a sigh, "Three months, Cath."

"I know, but if I keep wearing baggy clothes by the time I REALLY need them they will think its normal."

"Cath, you can't do this. You have to at least tell Grissom."

Catherine sighed, "I know. I know." She headed towards the door with Brandon behind her pulling out the hair tie.

The walked into the break room and stares immediately meet them and Greg spoke up first, "Better?"

"Yeah," Catherine smiled glancing at Warrick who had apparently not known she had been throwing up, "I got a little sick. No big deal."

Warrick sighed, "Cath,"

He was interrupted by Catherine, "Oh my god! Fine!"

Brandon and Warrick looked at each other and the other three look at Catherine amazed at her sudden outburst. Brandon sighed and gave her a little push on the back as if to say 'Now or never, go on'.

"I'm pregnant," Catherine looked at Brandon, who gave her a small smile.

"Well, you two don't seem too surprised," Nick found his voice first.

"I've known. For like, 3 months," Brandon said.

"You have been here for three months," Sara said next.

"I know. I have known the entire time. I mean, even if you have been through it before it would be easier to have someone to talk during it.

"And Warrick's story,?" Greg asked.

This was followed by silence until Sara spoke up suddenly making everyone jump, "Oh my god! He is the father isn't he?"

More silence the Nick, "Well, huh, congratulations then."

More silence until an announcement over the intercom, "Brandon Mishont, visitor."

Everyone followed her on account that all her friends were at the lab.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brandon yelled reaching the front of the lab...

* * *

Cliffy hehe...hint Not Josh. He will appear in the story but not to be a problem causer...They have reached friend terms...Leave a review...you know you want to know who it is hehehe 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: don't own CSi **

**Warning: Mentions Rape at the end of the chapter...Doesnt go into anything just mentions it...**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brandon yelled but just as quickly turned and ran back around the corner. She felt the familiar arm catch her around her waist and she stopped turning to the figure, holding him close.

"Sh, Bran, what's wrong?" Nick's voice soothed as he gently rubbed her back. She opened her eyes and saw the rest of the team staring at her worriedly.

"Brandon!" She heard Josh's voice coming around the corner. She just as quickly, almost automatically, turned and rested her head against his shoulder as he came and stood beside her. Josh shot a nervous glance at Nick, who rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, obviously still uncomfortable with Josh being around. Now, with his girlfriend being in her ex's arms he was noticeably uncomfortable.

Josh had moved there shortly after the hearing. He got back on Brandon's good side and started over with Nick. It was still hard for Josh to hang out with Brandon since it was uncomfortable with Nick around. But, Josh and Brandon had quickly became best friends again. The move was all for Kylie. That way, instead of a babysitter she could stay with one of her parents. On the times where Josh worked into the morning hours and it was not a school night, Kylie went to work with Sara and Josh picked her up later.

"Hey, don't worry, Brands," Josh soothed ignoring the stares he was receiving.

"What...is he...doing...here," Brandon choked out between sobs, holding tighter to the shoulders of Josh's shirt. She knew he was the only one that knew about what had happened and wanted his comfort. She really only wanted him to know but she knew the others would demand information and that they would find a way to get it. Regardless of if they knew or not, Josh was the only one who could comfort her. Not even Nick, the person that part of her heart belonged to, could help her. No, this is Josh's job and he knew how to carry it out and he was the only one she wanted to carry it out. She still loved him. As a best friend or a brother. Someone to get the monsters out of the closet. And, that man standing in the lobby is the biggest monster in her closet.

"Brandon," she heard Nick's voice start but she shook her head stopping him.

"No, this is something for Josh to help me handle. No one else," she had stopped crying and turned to the group, "This is for us to handle. Me to handle. I don't want you to help me." She saw hurt flicker behind her friends' eyes and continued, "Not trying to be mean, but its something I need to face and only one person can help me."

"Brandon," Nick started again but stopped seeing the look in her eyes. She looked almost as hurt by having to do this then Sara, Greg, Catherine, Warrick, and him did by being told she didn't want their help. He let out a sigh, "Fine, but we are always here for you."

She nodded and Catherine continued, "But, you can at least fill us in before hand."

Josh glanced down at the floor. He didn't want her to relive this. Not this, anything but this. He himself was fighting back tears as they spoke. Thinking of the day that changed the girl he had been in love with. The girl he now thought of like a sister that he would protect from anything. Including, that man that had hurt her so badly. It took her months to trust him again as a friend and then even longer to allow herself to date him then get close to him. He felt something wet slide down his cheek and he cursed himself for not showing more strength for Brandon.

Seeing the tears escape Josh's eyes, Nick knew whatever had happened would make him want to hurt the man. He stepped forward taking Brandon in his arms, "Its okay."

"You know, I wasn't a virgin when I slept with Josh," this comment of Brandon's caught everyone off guard. Everyone except Josh that is, who was chewing at the inside of his mouth. Ignoring the looks she continued, "Well, technically I wasn't. To me, I still was. I hadn't done anything wrong. I didn't even want it. It took me a year to say yes to go on a date with Josh because of it."

Realization hit the team's face as they put it together. Anger, hatred, sorrow, and rage hinted behind their eyes. Sorrow for Brandon that she had to go through that, and anger, hatred, and rage at the man that had made an innocent girl suffer. The man in lobby. The man that had raped the newest member of their team.

* * *

Yeah short I know but hey, its another chapter...Review please...I will update soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own CSI...**

**Mentions the rape and Brandon and Nick sex life (or...well I will let you make this desicion) so theres my warning...**

* * *

Nick walked into the break room and stood at the door trying his hardest to hold back a laugh. Brandon, being barely 5'5, was jumping up in down attempting to grab something that was on the top shelf of one of the cabinets. A laugh slipped out and Brandon whirled around facing him, "This is so not funny."

"Your not the one that was watching you make a fool of yourself," he smiled, "Now, what here you reaching for?"

"My apples. Grissom did an experiment on my last ones so I had to hide. Unfortunantly, I let Warrick do it," she sighed thinking about the mistake she had made.

"Well, you know, there is this invention called the step stool," he teased as he reached up and grabbed the apples handing them to her.

"I don't like them," she replied simply taking an apple and sitting down on the couch.

"So, who was that guy exactly?" Nick asked the question that had been bugging him from earlier but he didn't want to ask knowing she would tell him later. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Brad Petterson. 185 pounds of pervert," Brandon sighed knowing he would want her to tell him and continued, "I was fifteen and he was my best friend's dad. Needless to say, I spent every weekend over there so they had become accustomed to me being there. One time Sheila went to take a shower and her found it upon himself to rape me."

"Do you and Sheila still talk?"

"Yeah, she, well theres not a word for how much she despised her father. Her mom filed for devorce but and was suppose to spend 20 years in jail. It hasn't even been ten years on he's out. How good do you have to be to get kind of cut down?"

"Was it possible for bail?"

Brandon sighed, "Yeah."

"And Josh ties into this?"

"He tried to walked in on it. He was one of our best friends at the time so he generally just walked into the house. Good thing he did," Brandom smiled thinking of how he always had protected her.

"So, he was your protector?" Nick seemed to read he mind.

"Yeah," Brandon nodded, "and he always will be. Not that I can't have more then one protector."

Nick hugged Brandon, "So, we have a date for valentine's day, right?"

Brandon smiled, "Sure, but it has to be supper."

"Gotta lunch date?" He joked, or at least he thought he was until he saw the look on Brandon's face and he became slightly worried.

"I...uh...well...you see...Josh and I kinda had lunch date with Kylie. Its kind of a tradition."

Nick looked slightly hurt but he wouldn't say so. He and Brandon had reached an understanding about the entire Josh situation. He just nodded and smiled.

"You know," they both jumped as Greg entered the room, "you two could be the next to have a baby here."

They both stared at Greg with a confused look on their faces. Brandon spoke first, "Well, uh, I don't think we need to worry about that yet."

"Why?" He questioned.

"We haven't...had sex," Nick said.

Greg spit his drink out obviously surprised by this, "Damn, never saw that one coming."

"What coming?" Catherine asked as she, Warrick, and Sara entered.

"They haven't slept," Greg said as he saw the look of surprise and confusion come over the other three's faces.

Sara, probably knowing the most about Brandon, spoke first, "Don't you live together?"

"Yes," Brandon started but didn't finish.

"Then how have you-" Catherine started.

"Two words, hun- Self. Control," Brandon replied.

"Haha," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Well, you had to with Josh or else," Warrick started but was inturrupted.

"Yeah, we know," Nick said kinda snappy tone. Brandon knew that it hit a cord with Nick 'specially since they hung around each other a lot. They had a fights over this often. Not the fact that she wouldn't, the fact that she had with Josh and she was off with him a lot. Nick was jealous. That much was for sure but he wouldn't admit it.

"Well," Brandon had suddenly grown a deep shade of red, "as much as I enjoy talking about my sex life at work..."

The sound of a door opening turned their attention away from the subject and a surprised looking Grissom was revealed as he quickly shut it back. They stared at the door for a minute then all started laughing. From the sound of it you would think that Grissom had dropped some kind of laughing gas into the room.

Grissom then re-entered a room, still a little thrown off from the previous discussion, and handed out assignments. They had to try their hardest not to laugh and were shifting around like the had drinken an entire pot of coffee each. Brandon had a slightly upset look on her face and she asked, "How come I didn't get a case?"

"I think, with all that has happened today, it would be for the best if you didn't have one today."

Brandon let out a sigh and flopped back onto the couch, clearly upset.

* * *

Sorry, didn't spell check it...I had to go to bed and my computer doesn't save it after you shut it off...So please review... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI...**

**By the way, the book and movie I mentioned in the first chapter... The movie Are You Scared? is a real movie...Go watch it...it's quite a cool movie...It's like a knock-off of Saw...'Cept not a gory I guess...But I haven't seen Saw... The book Do You Fear Me?, to my knowledge, does not exist...Just a random name I picked up out of no where...**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Brandon sat on the couch staring at the ceiling when Sara walked in. She let out a laugh, "Really, not getting to do one case is not that big of a deal."

"Well," Brandon sat up and swung her legs around, "doesn't someone just have a new outlook on life?"

"What can I say? Greg's rubbing off on me in more ways than one," Sara smiled.

"Okay, yeah," she nodded her head, quickly changing to shaking it as she continued, "didn't need to know that. I mean, I really, really, really didn't need to know that."

Sara laughed at her friend and Brandon threw a pillow at her. "Golly, your such a jerk," Sara joked.

"I am not a jerk," Brandon knew she was joking but decided to follow through on this accusation.

"You so are a jerk," she knew that Brandon knew that she was joking around but she also knew Brandon would follow through to figure out if this was really true."

"Am not."

"Am to."

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"As much as I hate to inturrupt such a complex conversation," Greg eyed the two girls as he entered the room, "Sara and I have case to finish up."

"Ah, rub it in," Brandom rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't rubbing it," Greg made his way to the coffee and Sara and Brandon erupted into fits of laughter. "Okay, what's so funny?" Both the girls collected themselves and shook their heads.

"Hey, Greg?" Brandon said and when he looked at her she continued, "Do you think I am a jerk?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"If you want to live."

"In that case, you are one of the most not jerky people I have ever met. Ever. In my entire life, ever," he replied slowly making his way towards the door.

"Oh, I feel reassured now," Brandon said sarcastically. "No, I mean for real."

"Uh, you get moody sometimes," he was at the door now ready to run in case she decided to attack.

"Wow, deja vu," Brandon put her arms in the air and stumbled around slightly.

"Don't fall, now we gotta go," Sara smiled as she left with Greg.

"No rubbing," Brandon called after them and Sara let out a laugh as Greg still tried to figure out what they were talking about.

Brandon decided, since she had nothing better to do, that she would find out exactly how many people thought she was a jerk. She found Hodges first. She went into his lab and leaned on the desk where he was working. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Well, well, well," Hodges raised his eyebrows, "what brings you here. I heard you didn't have a case tonight."

"Well," she leaned down and put her elbows on the desk using her hands to hold her head, "I have a question."

"By all means, ask away."

She gave a slightly flirtatious smile, "Do you," she paused for suspence, "think I am a jerk."

She saw the downcast look on his face and tried not to laugh as he answered, "Oh, uh, no of course not. Farthest thing from a jerk."

She gave him a quick smile and then turned to exit the trace lab. She decided to discount his answer because: first, she had knew she had acted flirtatious and second, it was common knowledge that he liked her.

"Weeendy," she sang, practically skipping into the DNA lab.

"What do you need, Mishont?" Wendy let out a sigh and turned around. Brandon knew she was not Wendy's favourite person. She's not sure what she did, but she had done something to piss off Wendy.

"Am I a jerk?" she asked giving Wendy her most innocent smile.

"Oh let me think about that. Yes."

Brandon shrugged and skipped back out of the room. Maybe she should discount that one, too. She continued on into the A/V lab to find Archie.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked when she entered.

"Going over some tapes of Nick, Warrick, and Catherine's case," he answered.

She sat down beside him, completely forgetting her origanal purpose here, and stared at the screen, "Cool."

"So, what were you talking to Wendy about?" he asked, having noticed she had come from the DNA lab.

"Oh yeah! Do you think I am a jerk?" she smiled at his confused face.

"No, but what does that have to do with Wendy?"

"Well, Sara called me a jerk and then Greg was like 'Well, you get moody' so I asked Hodges, and we all know what he would say. Then I asked Wendy, and that one was pretty much a given too. Then I asked you. Gosh, I must be bored."

"Your acting like a ten year old," Archie teased.

"Does Kylie annoy you when she's here?" Brandon suddenly became serious dropping her measly ways of entertainment.

"Naw, accually, she helps me sometimes. Of course, not with the audio part. She's not quiet long enought to hear anything," Archie laughed at the thought of the little girl who would poke around the lab from time to time.

"Oh good," Brandon smiled the stood, "Now I have two questions to ask." She smiled at him as she left the room.

She next found herself at the reception desk talking to Judy.

"So, Judy, does Kylie annoy you when she's here?" Brandon asked, deciding she should continue her route around the lab.

"No," Judy answered simply.

"Do you think I am a jerk?"

"No."

"I do," the voice behind her made her blood run cold. She had completely forgotten that the man had been here.

"Brad Petterson," she turned around as Nick came around the corner. He instantly took his spot by her side, ready to protect her if she needed it and even if she didn't, even if she didn't want it, which she probably wouldn't.

* * *

What? Did you think I forgot about Petterson? Pssh! Yeah right! Anyway's Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI**

**Mood: Nervous, first track meet Thurs.**

**This is chapter is all about getting to know Brandon a little better. So sorry it you find it boring...**

**Oh yeah, I do have an understanding of Four wheelers... For I own one... It is currently leaking breaking fluid though... so the back break won't work ):**

**I personally enjoyed writing this chaptor cause I got to mold everyone in my life together and create someone... It was kinda cool!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nick stood looking in amazement as the little red four wheeler made another turn. He wasn't sure why he had come out here but he was here now and he was watching as the girl in the pink and silver helmet made the turns like she had spent some of her childhood racing.

_Earlier that day_

"Hey, Brandon, there's someone at the desk for you," Greg smiled as he rounded the corner and then continued, "It's not that Brad guy. He left right after he saw Nick towering beside you."

Brandon sighed. Brad had left at the appearence of Nick. Just not before giving her a smug smile and look that she had no doubt had meant he'd be back. She nodded and smiled before heading towards the front desk. Naturally, although she didn't notice for she was to deep in thought, Nick, Greg, and Sara had followed her out. Upon turning the corner and and seeing the familiar figure standing before a huge smile lit up her face.

"Jimmy!" she shrieked as she ran towards him and jumped, throwing her arms around his neck and bending her legs back.

The rest of the team looked at each other with blank faces. It was loving hug and the guy looked nothing like Brandon. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and had a good six inches on her. He skin tone was tan. Much tanner than hers, since she usually just burned. The team saw them talking but couldn't make out the words.

"Hey Donnie," he smiled and ruffled her hair and she scrunched up her nose at the nickname he used on her, "How's my favorite baby sister?"

"Well, first off, she's not a baby anymore and second off, I told you not to call me Donnie," she feinged a pout and the smiled at him.

"Ah, but, I brought peace offerings," he smiled as he held up a keychain with three diffrent keys on it. Pointing the one with the funny looking top he said, "Four wheeler."

Brandon squeeded with delight, "The red one?"

Jimmy nodded his head, "The red one." He then pointed at another odd shaped one, "The trailer." When she nodded her head he continued, "The truck."

"Blue Titan?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded, " Mum and dad said there's still some mud you need to clean. Especially in the driver's seat."

"Oh my god, Jimmy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Josh had Ky today and I have tomorrow off so I can go ride," she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Speaking of Kylie, do you think Josh would mind if I picked her up and spent some time with my favorite niece?"

"Nah," Brandon replied before taking his arm and demanding he met everyone.

_Presently time_

So, this is what Brandon had been so excited about. Getting out and throwing up dirt with the little red racing ATV. Nick knew she was a pure-blooded country girl. She had mentioned going mudding before. Although, when she mentioned it she said she had gone in a blue Titan. Which, and quoted, "Wasn't the smartest idea since: A- She was grounded for a month from touching her parents truck. B- She had to clean the outside of the truck spotless, including the underside. C- She had to get out a few times because the friend she was with wasn't going to get dirty and got just as dirty as the truck when her friend thought it would be funny to hit the gas. And D- As a result from C she had to clean the interior, too."

He had lauphed when she told the team that story. It had been told during a case where a truck was found half-buried in the mud. Not to mention, her theory that the kid got in to deep, literally, didn't have a phone, and then starved to died was true.

He watched her take the turn again, throwing up the dirt on her way around. She seemed to enjoy this. He must say was surprised when they got to her house and a truck was sitting in the driveway with a closed trailer attached. Oh, and yes, her HOUSE. Kylie had insisted that they needed a bigger house and a bigger dog to go with it. Both of which were gotten.

He didn't as when she jumped staight from the car to the truck telling him she'd be back later. He didn't take another thought in following her out of ceriousity. Now, as he stood there watching her, a thought came to mind that made him laugh. Would this be counted as stalking?

He watched as she came to a stop and pulled off her helmet, jumping to the ground and looking under her ATV closely. When she pulled her head back up she spotted him and gave her a quick smile before shoutting, "Stalker."

"No," he called back, walking towards her, "I am an investigator."

She pulled the headphones from her ears revealing that she had at one point been listening to her Ipod. He picked up the headphone and listened to the lyrics of the song, "I'm a redneck woman I ain't no high-classed broad." He pulled the headphone out and gave her a teasing smile.

"What makes you a redneck woman?"

She shrugged, "I had in my front yard with a baby on my hip at the age of sixteen."

She gave him a large smiled.

He loved her smiles. She had plently of them. A small smile laid back and happy. A large, tooth-showing smile when she's excited. One where she'd wrinkle her nose after being teased. A large grin if she was planning something. One she'd use when she wanted to get her way, and it usually worked. The one she only seemed to have when talking to Sara. And then his favorite, the one she would have when looking at Kylie or him, when she didn't think he would notice. Then, then there was a couple he hated. The half smile she'd give you when she would every think was fine but you knew it wasn't. That smile wouldn't quite reach eyes. It was a sad smile. Sadness was the only emotion put into it. The fake smile she would put on when interviewing people. It didn't seem to want to bring out her beauty.

He must have looked at her for a little too long because she had that grin on her face, "Something got your attention?" she teased.

"Just thinking," he replied before deciding to continue, "So, let me get this straight. You listen to just about every type of music, you skateboard, you ride motocycles, you were on the track team and can supposedly still get your speed up to, you played soccer from middle school to college, you play the gutair, keyboard, and clarinet, you ride four wheelers, and go mudding in your parent's vehicles."

He knew she could skateboard because he had witnessed it. He had seen the motocycles, yes plural, in the garage, she still had a track hoodie from he senior year, of high school, that still fit,he had seen the soccer trophies, he had scene the instraments and heard her play them, and had wittnessed the four wheeling and heard stories of the mudding.

She nodded her head in responce, "That sounds about right."

* * *

So, sorry this chaptor might have been kinda boring... It was souly for you to get a better grip of Brandon and her personality. I took little parts of me, my friends, and my brothers for her personality. So please review. Gotta go to bed now... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Short little update you… I haven't updated in a while,**

**And up next, Nick and Brandon move forward and another face from the past**

* * *

"That was fun," Nick said as they got out of the truck, returning from Brandon's four wheeler fun time, as she called it.

Brandon laughed, "Yeah. I will see you inside, I have to get the mail. Don't forget, Josh has Kylie tonight, so she won't be here."

"Right, right," he responded and kissed her before going and unlocking the front door.

Brandon laughed as she walked towards the mail box. She flipped through the mail, stopping at a letter with no return address, not even her address, just her name. She knew the handwriting from grocery lists that hung on her best friend's fridge.

She slipped the slim envelope into her back pocket and covered it with you shirt so Nick wouldn't see it and continued into the house. She laid the mail on the counter and walked into the bath room and opened the note and read one of the most horrifying things she ever would.

_What a dear little daughter you have. Looks so much like you. You see, I will always be watching you and that darling little girl._

_-B-P-_

She closed her eyes, no need to guess who the letter came from. It was just that obvious.

She sighed and took the letter into her and Nick's room, putting it in her beside table. She turned around at the sound of feet coming towards the door and smiled at Nick.

"You okay," he asked, concerned at her look.

"Just tired. You ready for bed or are you staying up a little longer?" she questioned with a tired smile.

"I'm coming to bed," he replied, slipping off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, and climbing into the bed. Brandon changed into her pajama's and climbed in next to Nick.

Three hours later, Brandon sat straight up in bed, covered in sweet. She felt Nick shift beside her and sit up rubbing her back. She thought she would cry, but Nick's simple movements and words took the feeling away.

"You okay?" he asked

She started to nod but then shook her head no, "I don't think so."

"Anything you need," he questioned, kissing her gently.

Brandon laid back flat, looking up at him, "You."

"You sure?"

Brandon nodded and then caught his arm as he started to reach across the his bedside table. She shook her head, "I trust you."

He smiled and leaned down a kissed her.

* * *

The next night at work, Brandon was sitting in the break room drinking a cup of coffee when Catherine walked in.

"Desk duty sucks," she said and Brandon laughed, "You see, this is what you get for dating six months and no one know until three months and by that time your pregnant and don't tell them that for another three months. It sucks."

Brandon laughed, "Told ya so."

"Your so much help," Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Aren't I though?" she smiled innocently.

"Brandon, you seem to be quiet popular, you have another visitor," Judy inturrepted.

"Thanks, Judy," she said as she walked towards the front.

The squeal that came from Brandon when she reached the front was heard throughout the lab.

"Sheila!" she ran over and threw her arms around the girl who was roughly her height, maybe and inch tall. She had perfectly straight raven black hair and violet eyes. First glance, you might think she was one of the kids who walked around in all black and big pants. Though, she was wearing a jean skirt, a pink halter top, and pink flip flops.

"Branny!" she squealed back and threw her arms around her and they started jumping around.

"I haven't seen you since the airport. I haven't even talked to you," she pouted.

"I know I miss you sooooo much! But, I have to be honest, that's not why I am here. Brad's out of jail," she said with a sad look. She has called him Brad since what he did to Brandon.

Brandon nodded, "He's already been here. Come with me." She took her hand and led her to the break room. Once there she showed Sheila the note.

"This is horrid," she growled unhappily.

"Yes, but first I want to introduce you to people," she changed the subject and took her hand again.

She came across Greg and Sara first and happily dragged Sheila along. "This is Sara and Greg. Greg, Sara, this is Sheila, she's one of my oldest friends. Sara's also one of my amazing friends that I met here. Greg's her boyfriend and his job seems to be to annoy the hell out of me."

"It doesn't seem to be, it is," he replied and the girls laughed.

"Nice to meet you," Sara said to the girl.

"You, too," she pulled her into a hug and Sara seemed a little confused.

Brandon giggled at her friends, "We best be going. Breakfast still, Sara?"

"Of course," she replied as they walked away.

Next, Brandon and Sheila ran into Warrick and Catherine.

"Sheila this is Catherine and Warrick. Warrick, Catherine, this is Sheila. She's been my friend for like ever. Catherine is other of my amazing friends. Warrick is her boyfriend and like a big brother to me. They are having a baby!" she said happily.

"Nice to meet you," they all said to one other.

"You coming to breakfast you two?" Brandon asked.

"Yup!" Catherine replied and then Brandon and Sheila walked off.

Next, Brandon saw Nick and got an excited look on her face.

"Sheila, this is Nick. Nick, this is Sheila. I told you about her. She came for a visit and to tell me what we already know. Sheila, Nick is my love and knows the most about me, followed by Sara then Catherine," Brandon explained.

"Now, we need to talk," Sheila said seriously.

* * *

Here ya go, REVIEW please 


	7. Chapter 7

**Gasp! Two updates in one week. What did you do to deserve that? Well, since I love my readers so much, here ya go!**

**Remember, I don't own anyone you recognize…**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Sheila was pacing Brandon's front room.

"I would just like to know how," Brandon shook her head, still clueless how they would let him out of jail.

"He has friends in high places apparently," Sheila sneered. Just then the front door opened and in skipped Kylie holding tightly to her father's hand with Jimmy walking beside Josh, talking about music and their bands.

"Sheila!" Kylie squealed and ran over to Sheila, throwing her arms around her.

"Hey Kylie, I missed you!" she responded, picking up the small girl and completely leaving the other conversation.

"Oh, what about me?" Josh feigned a hurt face.

"Get over here and give me a hug, bumblebee," she said walking over to him.

Nick rose and eyebrow, "Bumblebee?"

"Don't ask," Josh muttered while the rest of them laughed.

"Oh, do ask," Sheila giggled before continuing. "He was a bumblebee in a play in second grade and I started calling him that in the eighth grade when we, Brandon, Josh, and I, were looking through old pictures."

"If she comes up with a stupid nickname, don't even waste your breath in trying to get her to stop calling you it. It won't work," Josh sigh.

"Do I not get a hug and a hi?" Jimmy asked, smiling at Sheila.

"Nope, I still hate you," she replied.

"Oh come on, that was fifth grade," he rolled his eyes, and everyone, except Nick again, laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, and guess what! I spent a better part of that year with a green tint to my hair!" she growled at him angrily.

"Okay, I am going to go run out and pick up coffee, since I have no idea what ya'll are talking about a better part of the time," Nick stated and stood up. "What do you say, Kylie? Be my company?"

"Of course!" she laughed and took hold of his hand and followed him out of the house.

"She really does adore him," Sheila stated and then glanced at Josh.

"Yeah," he shuffled and the felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Brandon.

"Hey, you're her father. You're her world and so much more. So, chin up," she smiled that special smile at him. The smile that told him, 'you're my best friend and protector.'

"Yeah, I know. Now, Brad Petterson. You could get a restraining order," Josh suggested.

"That won't work if he doesn't care," Sheila pointed out.

"I have connections," Jimmy stated.

Brandon looked at her brother for a few seconds, "Oh-kay, we will save that as a last resort…"

Jimmy smiled and shrugged, "Just saying."

"It's hard to believe we are related," Brandon rolled her eyes and then heard a knock on the door.

Brandon shrugged at her friends and went over to open the door. She was confused when she opened it to find a distressed Sara, "You okay?"

Sara shook her head no and responded, "I'm pregnant. As in with a baby."

Brandon looked at her for second, "You sure?"

"Doctor said so," she responded.

"Damn it! Now, two out of three of the women on the team are pregnant. What am suppose to do for the next nine months?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Get pregnant?" Sara suggested.

Brandon opened and closed her mouth a few time, "My suggestion: Go tell Greg if you haven't."

"That might be a good idea. See you tomorrow," Sara turned to leave.

Brandon closed the door and walked back into the front room, "Everyone in the lab is having sex and they are all getting pregnant."

Sheila and Jimmy stared at her as if she said the craziest thing in the world, and it may have very well have been. Josh looked at her and started cracking up, the only one there at the time that knew anything about the lab.

"Back to topic," Sheila clapped her hands together, but didn't get any farther when Brandon's phone started ringing. "You really are too popular!"

Brandon laughed and answered the phone, "Talk to me."

"Hello, my doll," the voice made Brandon's blood run cold and her face pale. By her looks, Brandon friends and brother automatically knew who it was.

"B-Brad," she stuttered out.

"I told you, you had a darling daughter. You boyfriend isn't as tough as he looks either," he said in a nasty tone.

"Where are they!" she screamed into the phone but she was answered with a laugh, then a cry, then a muffled shout, and finally a dial tone. She dropped the phone floor, "He's got them." She turned to Josh, "Help me…"

"Forever," he responded, hugging her friendlily.

"Me too," Sheila joined the hug.

"I'm here for you, sis," Jimmy laid a hand gently on the top of his sister's head.

* * *

Those of you that read my prequel might be kinda confused on the Sara part… Bare with me… That does go somewhere… Remember, this is a drama… it's 'pose to be like soap… kinda… Anyway, REVIEW, and tell me what you think. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo, it's been forever. I have excuses. High school, friends, and about 15 other started stories. D So, here's the next chapter. It is quite short…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI… in anyway… at all…**

"Again?" Catherine sighed, slightly moody, as Brandon filled the team in on what had happened.

"Yes, and I have come up with this conclusion: I shall cut off all personal contacts and lock myself and my daughter inside," she stated.

"How about not," Sara shook her head. "How about we find out what Brad wants."

"But I know what Brad wants. He wants ME," Brandon stressed.

"Well," Grissom started, "let's give it to him."

"Uh?" Warrick's voice was one that clearly stated his disapproval.

"Wait a second, that could work," Brandon's eyes lit up as pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number from earlier and when it was answered, "Okay, I'll trade you. … Me for them. … Okay."

"Okay, I got it. I get to take one person. I choose Warrick," and with that, Brandon spun and headed out of the break room.

Warrick caught up to her, "I don't like this idea."

"Look, I'll be fine. All you have to do is get Nick and Kylie out of there. We're taking separate cars," she informed him, jumping into her SUV.

Warrick jumped in and she then sped off to the warehouse. They both climbed out and Warrick looked at Brandon worriedly.

"You sure you'll be alright?" he asked. Brandon nodded and he pulled her into a hug.

Brandon grabbed her phone, hitting redial, "I'm coming in." She hung up and walked to the warehouse. She entered, seeing Nick and Kylie the second she did. She walked over to the cautiously.

"Okay," she looked at Nick, "Warrick is outside. You take Kylie and go."

"What? What if something happens to you?" Nick clearly did not like this plan.

"Nothing will. But, if it worries you, Josh and I talked it out when you entered my life what will happen if anything happens to me. You just have to watch Kylie. And, you have to know I love you," she grabbed hold of his hand halfway through. After she finished, she stood on he toes and kissed him gently.

She then bent down to Kylie's level, "I want you to do exactly what Nick says and don't worry. Okay?" With a nod from her child, she kissed her forehead. "I love you. Now get going, the both of you."

She watched them walk out and then spun in a circle, looking for the man than now controlled her every move. "Brad?" she called out.

"Hello, precious," his voice came though the darkness right behind her.

--

_Well, there's this chapter. Hope you enjoying it. Though, it was quite short. Review for an update._


End file.
